


Baby

by Fantasy_Addict



Series: Name of the Game [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Contests, Fluff, Flustered Lance (Voltron), Friends to Lovers, Games, Idiots in Love, Keith needs help, M/M, Pet Names, They almost have a moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24724600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Addict/pseuds/Fantasy_Addict
Summary: Keith decides to use his most clichè name.....but is it as clichè as he thinks it is?
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Name of the Game [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750123
Comments: 12
Kudos: 179





	Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to bingus for the name "Baby".

Keith felt like he was losing. He could only think of one name to use for today, and it was the most clichè. But he planned to ask the others for suggestions. Without Lance knowing of course.

Keith found Lance just coming out of his room, face shiny like he had just washed off a face-mask.

"Morning," Keith greeted. Lance nodded.

"Morning," he echoed. "So! What term to I get the pleasure of calling you today?" Keith tried not to blush at that.

"Baby," he said. Lance nearly groaned.

"Really?" he whined. "That's so boring!" Keith simply shrugged. Lance sighed. "Fine."

"Not giving up?" Keith teased. Lance scoffed.

"Just because you're dull? Never," Lance said. "I'm in it to win it, baby." He winked at Keith. Keith's cheeks went pink, despite his efforts. Lance smirked and walked past him. Maybe this wouldn't be as boring as he thought.

*****

"Hey, baby," Lance said. "Show me that move again?" Keith grit his teeth, trying not to blush. Lance had managed to make him blush seven more times since this morning. The others had snickered at his reaction. Keith wasn't going to let Lance tease him like this. Especially not now, when they were trying to train.

"Actually," Keith said. "Let's try a different move." Lance only had a second to process what was happening, before Keith judo-flipped him, pinning his hands to the floor above his head.

"Hey!" Lance said, pulling on his hands to try and break free. Suddenly, Keith leaned down.

"One to nothing," he said, smirking. Lance blushed, noticing that if he leaned up another half an inch, he could press his lips to Keith's in a Spider-Man kiss. His blush intensified. Keith's eyes suddenly widened at the realization of their position. He quickly let go of Lance's wrists. "Sorry."

"It's fine," Lance said, pushing up to a sit. Keith opened his mouth, then closed it, shaking his head. He held out a hand to Lance, to help him up. They didn't notice Pidge in the corner, phone out and grinning knowingly.

*****

"What's the matter, baby?" Lance asked, coming to sit next to Keith in the lounge. Keith gave him a tired look.

"Nothing," he lied, not willing to admit he was trying to think if other pet names. He had talked to Hunk and Shiro already, getting a few ideas, but some just sounded….strange, to him. He was sure Lance had plenty to use and Keith didn't want to quit this game. Not yet.

"Baby," Lance said, and seriously as he could. Keith looked over. "It's not nice to lie."

"I'm fine, Lance," Keith said. Lance gave him a look, but dropped the issue.

"Whatever you say, baby," he said. Keith punched him playfully.

"You're really milking the pet names, aren't you?" he said, grinning. Lance shrugged.

"I might be," he said. "You blush every time." Keith tried not to, but he felt a blush staining his cheeks anyway.

"Shut it, you," he grumbled. Lance laughed.

"Well, I came in here to say goodnight," he said. "So, goodnight baby." Keith's blush darkened a bit.

"Night," he muttered softly. He watched as Lance left the lounge. Keith sighed, knowing he was in deep. This was no longer about the game for him. Maybe it was time to try out some of the names the others suggested.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much for all of the suggestions! Don't worry, I plan to use more! (And eventually schnookums, as that was a suggestion.😂)


End file.
